What If
by eatsleepread54
Summary: What if Rachel was actually pregnant after sleeping with Finn at Wills wedding. My First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic so tell me what you think! If I get good reviews I will continue with it. **

**AOU: I do not own any of the characters; all rights go to the creators of glee. **

Rachel's POV:

I can't believe I slept with Finn at non-wedding! While I am still with Brody! It has been two days since I slept with him, and I have not been feeling good. I have been feeling nauseas, so today I went to the drugstore and bought a pregnancy test. As soon as I get home I head strait to the bathroom, and wait. A couple minutes latter I look at the test to see the results. IT'S POSITIVE. I quickly bury it in at the bottom of the trashcan.

Santana's POV:

I have been staying with Rachel and Kurt in NYC, trying to figure out my life. As you know I am very snoopy, so while I am there I snoop around their place and their personal business. One day while I am peeing, I look threw their bathroom trashcan. I find a Positive pregnancy test I know its not mine because I am lesbian and I know its not Kurts because he is gay, so that leaves RACHEL!

Rachel's POV:

The next day Kurt, Adam, Santana, and I are snowed in. I get into a little bit of a fight with Santana, but Kurt calms us down by suggesting we watch a movie. All the movies suggested are baby themed; I don't want to watch anything with a baby in it right now so we decide to watch Moulin Rouge. Halfway threw the movie, Santana decides to announce that she thinks Brody is a drug dealer, I mean the nerve!

The next day:

I am all a lone in the house, when Santana comes in. She sees that we are a lone, and ask me if I am pregnant. She tells me she found a positive pregnancy test in the trashcan. At first I deny it, but then she tells me that she is my friend and that she is here for me and that she set up an appointment at an obgyn. I break down.

Santana's POV:

I drove Rachel to the appointment, and am now waiting to her the verdict. What I can't figure out is if Rachel is pregnant, then who I the baby daddy? I mean is it Brody or did something happen at non-wedding? I see Rachel walk out of the office she is crying. I run over to her and ask what happened. "I am officially pregnant, what am I going to do?" she responds. I gather her nto a hug and reassure her that I am here for her, and that she has Kurt, her dads, new directions, and Brody to help her. But when I mention she even has Finn, she breaks down even more. Finally I ask, "Is it Finns Baby?"

She nods her head yes.

**Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry I have not posted a chapter in a really long time. I have been so busy. Anyways here is the next chapter. I will be trying to post more regularly. Please Review. **

**All characters are owned by the creators of Glee. **

Rachel's POV

It has been a week since I went t the doctor and found out I was pregnant. I still have not told Finn yet. I just don't now how to tell him, but anyway Santana's been trying to get me to just call him but I think I would rather wait till I see him face to face. Anyway I have a to do list that is quite intimidating, it goes like this:

up with Brody

Finn

Kurt and Blain

my Dads.

I have been working on the breaking up with Brody thing. I think I am going to tell him tomorrow after school. I just hope he doesn't get to upset. I have been throwing up all week, luckily I have Santana to help me threw this.

"He Rachel. What are you doing?" asks Santana

"Oh I'm just thinking about this past week and my to do list" I respond

Kurt walks in to the room with Blain.

" Oh hey Rachel, what's this I hear about a to do list?" Asks Kurt.

"Its nothing" I quickly respond.

"So guess what, Rachel has finally decided to break it off with that drug dealer of a boyfriend Brody!" explains Santana to Kurt and Blain.

"Santana!" I exclaim.

Santana just shrugs her shoulders. Kurt and Blain look hocked but happy at the same time.

"Finally!" They both say.

"Ok well I am leaving now, I have a date with Brody." I say.

* * *

I get to the restaurant a couple minutes late but Brody is not there yet. I sit down and wait 20 more minutes. I see him coming up to the restaurant. But by now I am hungry tired, angry, and have so many hormones going threw me right now I feel the need to break something.

"Hi" I say as I see Brody come threw the restaurant door.

"Hey, sorry I was late" he explains.

Decided that I was to angry and tired to have a long meaningless dinner with him I cut to the chase.

"We need to break up" I say.

Instantly his face falls, I feel a little sympathetic as I see this.

"Why? Because I was late?" He exclaims.

"No, it is because we are not on the same page anymore and I can't keep dragging you along when I think I may still have feeling for someone else. I am so sorry." I say.

"Is it Finn?" He asks.

"It does not matter, I juts think that breaking up is the best thing to do now. But we can still be friends if you want." I say.

"I don't think I can see you be with another person and still be your friends I am sorry." He says. He then gets up and walks out the door of the restaurant. I sigh, and leave to.

When I finally get home I warm up some pasta and chocolate, and then go to bed. Dreading tomorrow when I would have to get to the next thing on my to do list.

**Please Review!**


End file.
